


共享情人

by Rasckl



Category: 500 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasckl/pseuds/Rasckl





	共享情人

“沈夜…唔…”，话还是没说完就被那人堵住了嘴，将红柚般的双唇吻的水光潋滟，沈巍的双手缠在他的脖颈上，两条长腿大开着夹着他劲瘦的腰，沈夜舔咬着他漂亮的的下颚线，一只手拽着他的衣角把整个衣服都掀了起来，好看的蝴蝶骨是羽翼扑朔的位置，白皙有通透的皮肤令人着迷。沈夜顺着他的腰线一路吻下去，留下一串深深浅浅的红色痕迹。

黏人的亲吻蹭了过去，沈巍简直离了他半刻都不行，带着些许笑意的声音传进他耳朵里，沈巍充耳不闻，只当他是喝醉了。

“你到底…”。

沈巍红着脸不肯继续往下说，对方上下打量自己的捕猎似的眼光让自己并不好受，索性心一横低下头用牙齿咬住沈夜的皮带，浓烈的皮质气味更是让他有些头晕。

“别着急。”沈夜摸了摸他毛绒绒的头发，伸手解开被他舔的有些濡湿的皮带，“马上就给你”。

沈巍双手向后撑在沙发上，任由那人的手指往下探然后挤进那个湿热的小洞，许是因为情动的原因，小穴自动往外分泌淫水，流了沈夜一手，他猛地把手指抽了出来，递到沈巍的唇边，“看看你流了多少水，乖，舔掉它”。

沈夜玩味的看着自己的哥哥舔舐着自己的食指，手指轻轻搅动还能带动柔软的舌尖配合，他只觉得那舌头带倒刺，将自己嘬的头皮发麻，魂都被面前这个人勾了个彻底。

手指拿出来的时候还带出了一道银丝，沈巍盯着面前的景象脸颊红的要命，沈夜勾着嘴角笑了笑，纤细的食指和中指接着将穴口撑开，熟练又主动的手法直接将穴口撑到最大，隐隐约约都能看见里面的红色软肉，盯着那一张一合的嫣红穴口，心下不自觉的咽了咽口水，握着沈巍的腰用自己硬挺的性器磨蹭着他白嫩的大腿根，“可以吗”。

沈巍用动作回应了他，他扭动了两下屁股将抵着自己穴口的炙热吃进去小半，硕大的龟头卡在穴口，沈夜继而挺了挺腰，抓着他的头发强迫他低头，让他看着自己的小穴一点一点被撑开，时不时地还挤出些透明晶亮的液体，等到完全进入的时候，沈夜松开了手，两人都发出一声微不可察的喟叹，“嗯…你动一动…”。

刚说完话粗硬的性器就在他的小穴里顶弄起来，沈夜抓着他的脚踝抬到最高处，小穴不停的被肉棒贯穿着，埋进深处的性器不停的操弄着那点，每一次都又准又狠的碾压在敏感点上，沈巍觉得自己就像巨浪上的一艘小舟，只有攀着面前这个人的肩膀才能让自己不被海浪掀翻，沈巍的身体很快就适应了他的尺寸和节奏，似乎两人本就应该是天造地设的一对。

灼热的液体一点也没浪费的都射进了那人的体内，沈巍被内射的晕乎乎的，有气无力的软着身体趴在了沈夜的肩头。

“宝贝别睡，带你去洗洗”。

“嗯…”，沈巍略显敷衍的应着，心里却还在想着他这声宝贝到底叫的是谁，但是声音里夹杂着浓浓的睡意，果然还没等被抱到浴室，他就趴在那人身上睡着了。

-

在意大利的两年井然想的很清楚，自己看着沈夜的时候，心里在想的是谁，是有着和他相同面孔但气质却相差甚远的那个人，而沈夜大概是占有欲作祟，他们两个根本算不上爱情，所以当井然悄悄回国，突然出现在沈巍办公室的时候，他差点没一个激灵从椅子上滑下去，本来还在加班写教案的手也打了个岔。

“你怎么回来了”，沈巍皱着眉头，面色有些不善的看着眼前的人。

“那边等工作结束了”。

“能陪我喝一杯吗”，井然拎着手上的酒晃了晃。

“我不喝酒”。

“好吧”，他没说什么，拉了把椅子坐到沈巍旁边，这个时候办公室里已经没有其他人了，只剩他们两个相顾无言大眼对小眼。

“你是回来找沈夜的吗”，沈巍的声音听起来低沉又喑哑，手指不由自主的拨弄着卷起来的书边。

井然摇摇头，“我是来找你的”。

“你…”，话还没说完沈巍桌上的电话就响了，他有点不好意思的向井然微微低了下头，起身拿起电话就走出了办公室。

他注视着沈巍桌上的水杯，动作熟练的起开瓶口到了一点酒进去，都是透明的无色液体，井然拿起杯子晃了晃，根本看不出来任何破绽，抬头望了眼角落里的监控摄像头，视线来回比对了一下，正好是死角。

沈巍在外面讲了能有好一会儿，回来的时候口干舌燥，拿起桌上的水杯就灌了一大口，丝毫没对面前的这个男人有任何防备。

意识在一瞬间模糊，在他软着身体要倒下去的那一刻井然伸手扶住了他，沈巍的眼睛被一层潋滟的水光覆盖着，让面前的这个人只想摁着他的脑袋恶狠狠的亲吻他，红唇微张，从里头伸出水红的舌探进另一张唇里，办公室里的寂静被啧啧的水声和沉重的呼吸声打破，光是深吻就能使沈巍的双腿发软，井然几乎是粗暴的撕开了他身上的白色衬衫，扣子散落了一地，牙齿啃咬着他的脖颈，沈巍有些不安的瑟缩想要挣脱，但是却被人死死的按住敏感的腰窝，前面的阴茎挺立着，比起这个，后穴的饥渴难耐才最为让他难受。

井然一点一点地褪下他多余的衣物，手掌贴在他挺翘的臀部上肆意揉捏着，而在揉捏之下小穴又开始分泌着液体，仿佛是为了接下来的性爱而做准备，他的手往臀瓣上一抹。皆是湿淋淋的水，他不急于进入，而是先诱哄着面前这个连眼尾都在泛红的男人给他口交，腮间被顶的鼓起来一块，无师自通般地吞吐着嘴里的性器，从头到尾都被他舔了个干净。

性器进入的时候沈巍整个人用手撑在伏在桌子上，全部没入的时候唇间露出一丝难耐的呻吟。

“好紧”。

他将性器整根抽出再一点一点顶进去，湿热又温暖的巢穴并没有得到满足，热情地箍着他的性器不肯放。

待沈巍完全适应了之后便捏着他的腰大开大合起来，一个劲的戳着那块软肉，沈巍从闷哼变为难耐的哭泣，身后的人却丝毫没有想要放过他的意思，那根东西顶到了前所未有的深度，沈巍呜咽着射了出来，井然又在里面抽送了十几下，当沈夜推开办公室门的时候，他射了出来。

可能没有什么场景会比此时此刻更尴尬了。

井然的裤子还没提上，而沈巍几乎是全裸着被他抱在怀里，沈夜缓缓踱着步子走到他面前，本以为他会直接给自己一拳，可他只是盯着沈巍，把他从井然怀里夺了出来。

“你在干什么？”井然微微皱起了眉。

“你忘了吗，井然，我之前说过，你有的，我也要有，更何况，他是我的哥哥”。

井然的手突然像烫到般松开，他猛然觉得自己从来没看透过沈夜，但这并不影响他把沈巍再次从对方怀里夺回来，而当事人也已经发觉周围有自己熟悉的气味，即使闭着眼手臂也能准确地缠上沈夜的脖子。

沈夜把他翻了个个，让他跌进井然的怀里，自己则解开了裤子，随意的撸动了几下就这还未清理过的湿润粗暴的顶了进去，沈巍突然清醒了过来，他看着面前的井然瞳孔突然放大，他想从井然的怀里逃出去，身体在剧烈挣扎着，但身后人的一次次的顶撞让他不得不摔进他的臂弯里，井然看到了他湿润的眼眶，随着他的手渐渐抚摸上他的脸，他听见沈巍在轻声喊着停下，这让井然的心头火突然烧着。

凭什么他可以，我就不可以。

就凭他这样虚弱无力还带着颤音的话语对面前这两个被欲望冲昏的头脑的人来说根本不管用，那些断断续续还带着哭腔的声音只会让他们进一步激起如同野兽般难以控制的欲望。井然捏着他的下巴吻了上去，舌头肆意在他口中扫荡着，拼命掠夺着他肺里的空气，一只手把玩着他的乳尖，直到它开始泛红肿胀才肯放过它，沈夜突然换了个姿势，让沈巍后背冲着井然，他在前面掰着他的两条腿，力度一次比一次大，井然有些心疼他，让他整个人陷在自己的怀里，去亲吻他被汗水浸透的脸颊。

沈巍觉得这一切都太荒唐了，身体上承受着沈夜带来的快感，心理上又贪恋着井然给他的些许慰藉，一波又一波的快感冲刷着他的大脑，后穴止不住开始痉挛起来，前面的性器也颤抖着射出了稀薄的液体，在沈巍释放不久后，沈夜也低吟着释放出来，连带着之前的那些一起堵近了沈巍的后穴里。

“井然，他是我的哥哥”。

“我知道”，话虽这么说，但他圈着沈巍的手臂却越收越紧。

“那好吧”。沈夜歪了歪头，脸上挂着看似人畜无害的笑容，眼神却肆意的在沈巍身上游走。

“就像我们之前同吃一个面包一样，既然你不愿意给我，那就共享吧”。


End file.
